In The End: The Whole Story
by xxJadelynWestxx
Summary: The complete story of In The End. Like, how Beck and Jade met. How Beck and Jade got together. How Jade and Beck handled the cheating problem. And how Beck and Jade can't stay away from each other.
1. Chapter 1: Freshman Year

Chapter One: Freshman Year

* * *

First Week: First Day (For Jade)

I walked towards the artsy, creative high school I was accepted into, with my heart beating rapidly. I was ready. More than ready, actually. My father had always told me I was talentless. Clearly, he was wrong. I walked into the school with my mother beside me. She had to sign some papers for Principal Eikner. I stood in front of the stairs, staring at the school in awe. It was absolutely amazing. It was beautiful.

"I will be right back." My mother said as she walked past me. I roamed around the empty halls as I stared at the drawings on the walls. It felt as if it was a dream to walk into a school as amazing as this one. I heard one of the doors of the main entrance click shut and turned around. I watched as a guy who was very good looking walked past me to his locker, texting away. He was probably texting his girlfriend.

I looked at him as he opened a transparent locker and rummaged through it, picking out notebooks and books. I walked up to him and smiled.

"Hi." I greeted. He looked up at me.

"Hi." He greeted.

"I like your locker." I said.

"Thanks."

"Why clear?"

"I have no secrets and neither does my locker." He replied, closing it.

"That's deep."

"Thanks. You new?" He asked.

I nodded. "Yeah."

"You have a name?"

"Do you?"

He chuckled. "Yeah. The name's Beck. Beck Oliver."

I smiled slightly. "My name's Jade West."

He smiled. "Welcome to Hollywood Arts."

"Thanks." I said. I heard the doors click shut again and I turned around. I watched as a young teen, probably the same age as Beck walked up to us.

"Hey man." He greeted. He looked up at Beck, then looked at me, "And hello to you too." He smiled. "My name's Andre."

"Hi Andre. I'm Jade and just for the record, I'm not interested."

Beck chuckled as Andre furrowed his eyebrows.

"Dang girl. You couldn't have made the answer a little nicer than that?" He asked, looking at me.

I shook my head. "No. Now if you will excuse me, I have to find my horrible excuse of a mother." I said as I turned on my heel and began to walk away.

"She's something." I heard Andre say.

"She definitely is. Let's not forget to mention gorgeous." Beck added. I smiled as I continued to walk forward.

* * *

Second Week:

I opened my newly decorated, scissor covered locker and threw my script for Mr. Domire's class inside. I got cheated and humiliated. I was the understudy for the lead role. The lead role was Madison Jacobs, Beck's girlfriend. I didn't know what angered me the most. The fact that I had to be understudy for Madison or the fact that Madison was Beck's girlfriend. I wanted that spot ever since I laid eyes on him. He was good looking, smart, talented. I could feel myself falling deeply in love with him and I didn't want that happening.

"Would you slow down?" I heard someone exclaim. I looked towards Beck's locker to see Beck opening his locker while Madison struggled to walk in her heels. "I don't get what you're trying to say to me!" She said once she reached his locker.

He looked at her. "Madison, I'm saying we're over. We're done. No longer an item."

I smiled. I could feel my heart beat rapidly in happiness. I wanted to dance and sing about how happy I was.

"But, why? We're so perfect for each other!" Madison argued.

"No. We're not. Bye Madison. It was good dating you, but I'm just not into it." I watched as Beck closed his locker and walked away. Madison stood there in shock and disappointment.

I smirked. It was my time now. I closed my locker shut and walked up to her. "Hey Madison." I greeted.

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Boom!" I said as I walked away from her. I followed Beck to his class and once he got to the door, I grabbed his arm. "Sorry about the breakup with you and Madison."

He chuckled. "You heard that?" He asked.

"Not that hard to hear." I reminded him.

"Right. You're locker is only a few feet from mine."

"And it's a small hallway." I added.

"Right."

It was silent. Which was something I could never handle, but I couldn't tell Beck that I wanted him to ask me out.

"I'll see you at lunch." He said, breaking the silence as he walked into the classroom. My heart dropped.

* * *

Fifth Week:

I was going insane. Beck refused to ask me out and I refused to ask him out. The bright side was, he was rejecting other girls who asked him out. He claimed he was waiting for the special one. I wondered who that was and I couldn't wait a minute longer. I slammed my locker shut and stormed over to his locker. He looked up at me as I stood right by him.

"Hey Jade." He greeted.

"Who's the special someone I keep hearing about?" I asked.

He stood up and sighed. "Someone who has brown hair. Blue-green eyes. Wears black all the time." He listed.

My eyes widened as I realized it was me. "Me?" I asked, clarifying.

He nodded and leaned into me. He kissed me and being me, I kissed him back. Another thing I had to add to the list. He was now good looking, smart, talented, and a good kisser. He pulled away, even if I didn't want to. He still pulled away from our amazing kiss.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you're different and you look like a challenge and I like challenges." He replied.

"Oh is that so?" I smirked.

"Yes."

"Then I guess we're a challenging couple." I said as I grabbed his hand and lead him to our next class.

* * *

Last Week: Last Day of School:

Sikowitz was talking about what he was doing for the summer when the bell rang.

"That's the bell, get out!" He exclaimed. "Have a good summer!" He exclaimed as we got up out of our chairs and walked out of the room.

"Jade!" I heard someone call as I made my way to the door. I turned around to see Beck walk up to me.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Have a good summer." He said.

"I'll try."

"Try?"

"Yeah. I can't go anywhere this summer, so I'm stuck with my father."

"Why can't you stay with your mom?"

"She's going to Florida with her new boyfriend. Anyway, are you going anywhere?"

"Yeah, I'm going to Cancun to visit my aunt."

"Sounds fun."

"Yeah. So, I gotta go. I have a plane to catch. Love you." He said as he pecked me on the cheek. He walked past me and walked out the doors. I sighed as I followed after him to my car.

* * *

**A/N: So, I wanted to make the full story of In The End. This chapter is just about how they met and how they got together. Hope you liked it!**


	2. Chapter 2: Secrets & Suspicion

Chapter Two: Secrets & Suspicion

* * *

First Day:

I walked into Hollywood Arts to see a young redhead, about the same age as me, wondering the halls. She turned around to face me.

"Hi!" She exclaimed. "I'm Cat."

"Hey, I'm Jade." I said.

"I like your hair." She said, pointing to the red, white, and blue highlights in my brown hair.

"Thanks. Yours is nice." I said.

"Thank you!" She exclaimed.

"Yeah, anytime. So any other new students?" I asked.

"That boy over there." She said, pointing to a boy with an afro, glasses, and a puppet. "His name is Robbie and that's Rex." She said.

"You do realize that's a puppet, right?" I asked.

"Sh!" She hushed, putting a finger to her mouth then removing it. "Don't say that out loud! That's an offensive word!" She whispered.

I rolled my eyes. I heard the doors click shut and I turned around to see Beck walk in. I walked up to him with a smile on my face.

"Hey." I greeted.

"Hey babe." He said, pecking me on my cheek.

"Hey. How was Cancun?" I asked.

"Good. It was fun." He replied.

"That sounds fun." I chuckled.

"God, I missed you." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"I missed you too." I said, before leaning into him and kissing him.

The doors clicked shut and we pulled away from each other.

"How many new students?" He asked.

"I've only met two, but there's another one." I said, pointing to a blond that had walked in.

Beck turned around, then faced me again.

"Let's go meet up with Andre." Beck said, grabbing my hand and leading me to Sikowitz's classroom.

"Hey." Andre greeted when we busted in.

"Hey, what's up Andre?" Beck asked as he fidgeted.

"Beck, is everything okay?" Andre asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked.

"Because, you're acting strange." I said. "Are you sure everything is okay?" I asked.

He nodded. "Everything is perfect!" He exclaimed as he ran out of the room.

I looked at Andre and he shrugged. I sat down.

"Andre, what do you think is wrong with him?" I asked.

"Maybe stress." he replied.

"From what?" I asked.

"New school year. Dating you."

I glared at him.

He jumped. "I'm just kidding."

"You better be. Do you really think it's stress because of school?" I asked.

Andre nodded. "Yeah. Lots of people get stressed before school starts or when it starts. Don't worry Jade. Everything is fine." Andre reassured me.

* * *

"Beck!" I called as I walked throughout the school. He ditched all four of his first classes. I couldn't find him. "Beck!" I called again. I ran into the black box and looked up to see him sitting on the cat walk. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"Sitting on the cat walk." he said.

"Get down." I ordered.

"Why?" he asked.

"Beck, you've been acting strange. Are you okay?" I asked.

"I'm fine." He snapped.

"Did anything happen in Cancun?" I asked.

He jumped up and left the black box without another word.

* * *

**A/N: I finally updated this story! Thanks for waiting and reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3: Finding Out

Chapter Three: Finding Out

* * *

I followed after him out of the black box and grabbed his arm, turning him around to face me.

"What happened in Cancun?" I asked.

"Nothing." He said, fidgeting with his fingers.

"Tell me the truth." I said. I could feel tears threaten to fill my eyes. I didn't want to cry, but I wanted to because Beck was hiding something.

"Hi. Can you tell me where Mr. Sikowitz's class is?" The new blonde girl asked.

"Down the hall, swing a left to the water fountain, second door on your right." I explained.

"Thanks." She said as she looked up. "Hey Beck!" She exclaimed happily.

I looked at Beck.

"Hey Courtney." He greeted, his voice nervous.

"You know her?!" I exclaimed.

"Yeah, I'm his girlfriend." She said.

The world stopped. Did she just say that? In what world did she think _she _was Beck's girlfriend?

"You're his girlfriend?" I asked.

"Yeah. I met him at Cancun during the summer and we just kind of hooked up." She explained.

I looked at Beck, then back at her. "_I'm _his girlfriend." I told her.

"Honey, you got it mixed up, I'm his girlfriend." She said, getting closer to me.

I looked at Beck. "Care to explain?" I asked.

"Well, it's actually a funny story." He said, fake chuckling.

"You cheated on me." I whispered.

"Jade, I'm sorry." he said.

"Don't talk to me." I said.

"Jade, please." He begged.

"No. We're over." I said, pushing past Courtney and Beck. My world was falling apart. My life was ruined. My heart was broken. I ran into the bathroom and stopped in the door way to see all the other girls fixing their make-up. I sighed. "Get out!" I yelled. The girls hurried past me into the hallways.

I walked over to the sink and let the tears fill my eyes and fall down my cheeks. Why would Beck do that? Why would he ever hurt me? He promised he wouldn't. Why would he break his promise? I sobbed violently, standing in front of the sink for probably five minutes. I never thought I would feel so...hurt. Yeah, I felt like this my whole life because my parents refused to love me, but from my own boyfriend?

There was a knock on the bathroom door and I stared at it for a few seconds.

"What?" I asked, wiping the smeared make-up.

"Can we talk?" A familiar voice asked. It was Beck.

"Well, sorry if I'm wrong, but aren't we already talking?" I snapped.

"Jade, please." He begged.

I honestly liked the sound of him begging. "Why? What is there to talk about?" I asked.

"Well, we can talk about what just happened back there." He said.

"There's nothing to talk about! You cheated on me! You cheated on me with that skank whore!" I exclaimed. I knew people outside the bathroom could hear me yelling at him. If there was even people outside of the bathroom.

"I'm sorry! It was a stupid mistake!" He said, regret clawing in his voice. "I didn't know what was going on! It was an accident, but I don't know, I think I was.." he trailed off.

"You were what? Wanting to get rid of me?" I asked.

"No! Of course not!"

"Then what do you think you were doing?" I asked.

"I think I was trying something new." He finished.

That did it. Tears clawed at my eyes as I tried to hold them back.

"What's so wrong with me?" I asked, suddenly feeling worthless.

"Nothing, I just, I-I never been with a girl like her." He replied, stammering.

"So, you decided to try something new when you had a girlfriend?" I snapped.

"Jade, please. I didn't mean too." He claimed.

I wiped the tears that welled in my eyes away and stepped out of the bathroom with my bag on my shoulder. I looked up at Beck. "I don't think I'll be able to forgive you after this." I said. I pushed past him and walked to my locker, feeling my heart shatter.

* * *

**A/N: She found out! Hope you liked this one. I know I'm not getting many reviews, but still, thanks.**


	4. Chapter 4: Stuck In A Wasteland

Chapter Four: Stuck In A Wasteland

* * *

I climbed out of my car and shut the door, walking up the driveway to my house. With all the shit I went through, I didn't want to deal with my father. I unlocked the door and walked in. My father always locked the door again after he got home.

"How was school?" He asked from the couch.

It's not like he actually cared. He asked, but he never listened.

"Not worth a shit." I replied.

"That's nice." He said.

I rolled my eyes and began walking upstairs to my only place where I was understood. My room. I had music and razor blades and they always seemed to listen and understand. I sat down on my bed and I took off my jacket. I stared at the white scars on my arms and sighed heavily. I grabbed my razor blade from under my pillow and I grabbed my iPod. I put my headphones in my ears and began to play music. I closed my eyes and slid the razor blade over my wrist.

The sting of pain shot through my body. Tears fell out of my eyes without hesitation. I did it again.

One for my childhood.

Two for neglect.

Three for the hurt from parents.

Four for the hurt from my own boyfriend.

Five for all the tears I ever shed.

Six for all the times I couldn't trust.

Seven for all the shit I went through.

Eight for being in a wasteland where no one cared.

Nine for music and my razor blade being the only ones there for me.

I tossed the bloody razor blade on my bed and held my bloody wrist. I knew there was no end to this pain.

* * *

"Sh. It's going to be okay." I heard a voice say. I opened my eyes and saw the little redhead from earlier that morning, dabbing my painful cuts with a wet washcloth.

"Cat?" I asked confused.

"Hey." She greeted with a warm smile.

"How do you know where I live?" I asked.

"My mom was driving me to Inside-Out Burger when I saw your car." Cat replied.

"How did you know where my room was?" I asked.

"Your dad." She said.

"Why are you even here?" I snapped.

"Because, I thought we were friends." She said. She was so innocent.

"Friends?" I snorted. I looked into her deep, warm brown eyes and sighed. "Yeah, I guess we are." I said.

She smiled, then averted her eyes to my cuts. "Why'd you do it?" She asked.

I looked down.

"Jade?" She asked.

I looked back up at her. "My boyfriend cheated on me during the summer time. Feeling that hurt reminded me of all the other times I felt hurt." I explained.

I could see tears brim her eyes. "I'm so sorry." She apologized.

"It's not your fault." I said, sitting up.

"I know, but I just wanted to apologize since no one else will." She said. She was an okay little girl. She was still in that stage that thought everything was going to turn out fine and dandy, but that didn't mean she didn't know pain.

I smiled full heartedly. "Thanks Cat."

"You're welcome." She said, taking me into a warm hug. At first I hesitated, but I hugged her back. "Can you promise me you won't do it again?" She asked.

I looked down. "I can't promise that Cat." I said.

"Just promise me you won't do anything worse than that." She said, knowing there would be no end to my self harm.

"I promise. I would never do anything worse than self harm." I said.

She smiled a warm and caring smile. She really did care for me. Maybe Beck cared too. Maybe Beck was sitting at home, pacing back and forth, thinking about me. Could it be possible?

* * *

**A/N: Cat to the rescue! Hope you liked it.**


	5. Chapter 5: It Makes Us Stronger

Chapter Five: It Makes Us Stronger

* * *

I opened my eyes to feel pain shooting through my arm. I looked to see Cat cuddling on my arm next to me. I sighed. I gently wiggled my arm out from under her head without her waking up. We had both fallen asleep talking about life and our families. She had a loving family, although her brother was kind of janked up in the head, they all loved Cat very much with what she had told me.

I quietly got up out of my bed and slipped out of my sweats and the long sleeve shirt I had pulled on the night before after I had showered. I pulled on my regular clothing, black jeans, a black T-shirt, my red boots, and a jacket over my shirt. I looked over at Cat once more before exiting my room and walking into the bathroom.

I grabbed my brush and my curling iron and began doing my hair when Cat walked in.

"Good morning." She said in a high voice.

"What makes it so good?" I asked sourly.

"Well, we're alive, aren't we?" She asked.

I looked at her. She was way too happy about life. "Yeah, I guess." I murmured.

She giggled, but soon frowned. "So, are you going to talk to Beck?" She asked.

"I don't know yet, Cat." I replied.

"I think you should." She said.

"I might. I don't know." I said as I finished curling my hair. The rest of the morning was silent.

* * *

Cat and I walked into Hollywood Arts side by side.

"Oh, there's Beck!" She said, pointing across the hall at the Wahoo Punch machine. "Go talk to him." She said, pressing her hands on my back and pushing me.

I stumbled a little and glared at Cat as soon as I got my balance. She didn't even look at me. She was talking to that Robbie kid. I looked ahead of me to see Beck still talking to Andre. "Hey." I greeted, walking up the them.

"Hey, I'll talk to you in class." Beck said to Andre. Andre nodded and walked away from us. "Hey." He greeted with a smile.

"Hi." I said quietly.

"Is everything okay?" He asked.

"What do you think? Just yesterday I found out my own boyfriend cheated on me." I snapped.

"And I'm sorry about that. Can we please just about it somewhere else?" He asked.

"Love to." I said. I grabbed his wrist and led him to the janitor's closet. "Alright. Explain." I ordered, staying strong, refusing to let tears fall.

"Okay, so when I was in Cancun my cousins and I went swimming and Courtney began hitting on me. I didn't know what I was doing and next thing I knew I was her boyfriend. I tried so hard to break it off with her, but she just wouldn't let me talk to her. She kept changing the subject." He explained. "Jade, you have to believe me. I love you and you mean the entire world to me. I don't want to let this get in between us. Jade, I felt so broken without you." He gushed.

I looked at the floor. "Did you break it off with Courtney?" I asked.

Beck gently grabbed my chin and I looked up at him. "Yes. As soon as you walked off, I broke up with her."

Tears clawed at my eyes and I couldn't hold them back, so I let them stream down my face.

"Hey, don't cry." He said.

"I'm trying not to, but you do realize you really hurt me, right?" I asked.

"Yes. And I don't want to hurt you ever again. Just can you please forgive me? Please?" He begged.

I looked down. "You know, my whole life I was promised things, but they were always broken." I said as I looked up at him. "I always expect my parents to hurt me, but not you." I said.

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Jade. The last thing I want to do is hurt you. Can you please forgive me?" He asked again.

I hesitated. "It's gonna take some time, but we'll work on it." I said.

He smiled. "As long as we're together." He said. He caressed my face in his hands and kissed me gently on the lips.

* * *

**A/N: I know. Beck was a jerk. But I can't even see Jade without Beck! It's like seeing a teenager without internet! Anyway, loving the reviews. They make me smile. Hope you liked!**


End file.
